What Happens in London
by MapleTeaMaddie
Summary: Matthew found himself wandering the streets of London after a plan to surprise his former Guardian but found himself lost in the unfamiliar British streets. But this quickly take a turn for the better when Matthew goes home with Arthur. Warnings Smut!
1. What Happens in London

This is a roleplay between me and Hetalialover121 on . If anyone wants to rp I don't all ways do smut lol just turned out that way… *wink wink*

Warnings: BoyxBoy, Smut, LEMON, and BRITISH SMEXY-TIME!

Matthew found himself wandering the streets of London after a plan to surprise his former Guardian but found himself lost in the unfamiliar British streets.

"Maple where am I?"

England was walking out of the old tea shop, smiling and chatting with a young woman, both of them carrying small paper bags full of tea. They were discussing what tea would work well with different types of milk and sweetener. England didn't notice Canada a block away and it seemed like he was having a rather good time with the young girl.

Taking another look around, trying to get his bearings on remotely where he was, he spotted a familiar face. 'Is that' he thought adjusting his glasses.

England's face was looking toward him, though he was only looking at the women speaking with him, he seemed way too engrossed in his talk to see anything else, his top hat on and looked rather fashionable.

Matthew waved his hands and called out to him. But since his voice was naturally quiet it barely sounded above a whisper.

"Arthur! Over here!"

England hailed a cab, opening it for the young lady and then he slipped in after her, not hearing the very quiet nation.

'No he can't' Matthew started trying to close in the cab before his only hope of getting off of the streets of London. Seeing the cab starting to take off, he did something reckless. He out in front of the cab as it was pulling off.

The cab driver stopped fast, mostly because his cab had bumped something, though he couldn't see what it was. He was clueless as to seeing the Canadian but luckily, he was only going fast enough to leave a small bruise on Canada's leg. England on the other hand noticed him and stepped out, "America... What are you doing here?" he asked, getting them confused again.

"I'm not America... Its me Canada.." he said trying to ignore the pain building in his legs.

"Canada? Oh... right... yes you are..." he chuckled a little awkwardly, "Well, why are you here?"

"I was coming to surprise you, you see i found this in Japan. And i thought you'd like it." He said removing a small and bright green winged bunny plushie from his messenger bag.

"Oh! Flying Mint Bunny... So Japan did create it," he chuckled a bit, "Well... come and join us. I was just about to take Mis Arisa home..." he said smiling and motioning into the cab.

"Eh.. Uh okay!" he said running over to the car door and hopping in.

"Mis Arisa, this is my younger brother, Mathew..." he said, getting into the cab behind him. Arisa smiled sweetly, "Hello," she said, a small hint of French in her accent, "I am pleased to meet a sweet child such as yourself..."

'She's French?' he thought as replied "Bonjour Mis Arisa."

She blinked at him, then blushed, "Oh my, you know French?" she asked, giggling a little.

"My Papa was a Frenchman. Monsieur Francis Bonnefoy." He smiled.

"Your... papa?" she asked, blinking. England leaned over to Canada, "She doesn't know we are nations... be careful what you say."

She smiled a bit, "Well, I don't know any French at all..." Canada could probably tell that she was lying, and that she actually wasn't a really good person.

Canada sent England a sorry look and brushed off the feeling that the woman put off.

"So... Are you two friends? Eh." He said changing the conversation.

She smiled a bit, "Oh I'm hoping a little more then that..." she giggled, seeming to flirt with England. England blushed, "Oh please... we hardly know each other..."

"But yet we know so much about the same things..." It seemed like she was trying to get something from him.

Canada laughed awkwardly a hint or anger or was it jealousy in his voice. "Must have interrupted then... I'm sorry" He looked down slightly unnerved.

"Oh no... I was just going home now," she said rather sweetly, and when they got to the apartments, she leaned over Canada, her breasts pretty much in his face as she kissed England on the cheek before leaving. England blushed slightly, smiling as she waked off.

Matthew pressed his back against the seat as hard as he could to try and avoid a face view of a stranger's breasts. And when she left Matthew sat slightly pouting with an irritated expression on his features.

"Well... she was rather nice, wasn't she?" England asked, giving the next address to the cab driver, not noticing how Canada was acting.

He stayed silent and stared at the passing buildings and parked car along the road as they drove. He wouldn't tell England this especially after what just happened, he was coming to confess to England, but he couldn't not now.

England smiled, "She is a rather sweet woman, don't you think?"

Matt didn't respond

"Mathew?"

"..."

"Why so silent, chap?"

From England's point of view he could see a lone tear traveling slowly down the Canadian's cheek. (If he was looking at Matthew before he wiped it away.) "Nothing."

"What's wrong?" he had seen the tear, and he reached up to his cheek.

Matthew quickly jerked his face to the window and away from England. "Nothing."

"Mathew..." he said gently, "You didn't say anything wrong..."

'That's right I didn't say anything back then either' he thought as his mind roamed back to the first time he had done the same thing only to back out. 'I'm so stupid'

England gently moved some of Canada's hair out of his eyes, accidentally pulling on his curl hair.

"nngh" Matt blushed furiously. He had moaned at the touch.

England blinked, not understanding what was going on, his hand still pulling the curl,

"Mathew? Are you alright?"

Matt through his head down and bit his bottom lip, but failed to silence the moans slipping through his now red lips.

"Matt?" England pulled Canada's head up to look into his face, "If something is bothering you, you can tell me."

"Ngghh! Arthur! Stop nnyyaa! P-pulling it..." Matt barely managed to get out still trying to control himself...

"Pulling what?" he asked, his hand still pulling the curl and he wasn't even noticing it.

"My.. Hyyaa... H-hair!"

"Hair?"

Finally gaining some control of his jelly like body he gripped England's wrist firmly and pulled his hand free of his curl. Now Matthew was left to do nothing but pant and blush.

England blinked, a bit surprised, "Matt?"

"I-its ..hyya your...fault... All of it."

"My fault? What is my fault?"

"You... never... notice." Matthew was full fledged crying now. "You never notice anything I do." Matt looked down 'until it gets like this, then I have to put on a mask and lie about my feelings everything' he thought tears falling on his lap.

"Mathew... What's wrong?" England asked, pulling him closer and placing a hand around the small nation's shoulders.

"I do notice things..." he said, trying to remember one.

"Like What"

"Um..." he thought a moment, "Y...Your hockey game... the one you won last year..."

He said, smiling a bit.

"This isn't about little things like hockey games" Matt said, the fact that he called Hockey little compared to this. If he would have told any nation that truly known him that they would figure the end of the world was coming rarely did he ever put something above his beloved game.

"Something bigger then hockey?" England thought a moment.

Going tired of playing the waiting game he suddenly confessed, "I love you Arthur. I always have okay... Is that what you wanted to hear? It's the reason I came to London today, I've been trying to tell you but you've either been to busy or you didn't care. Why is it you choose today to care? Why?" Matt strained himself to finish the statement; he was choking on his own sobs.

England blinked, and then said smiling, "But I always knew you loved me... I love you too..." he figured it was brotherly love, not anything more. It was clear where Al got his clueless ness from.

"Never mind" Matthew snapped seeing that England obviously didn't get the point.

"Hmmm? And now what is wrong?" England asked as they got to his place finally.

"I need to go home, can I stay here for the night though, and I'll be on the first flight back to Canada tomorrow morning. There's not any point any wasting my breath any longer."

"Hmmm?" England asked, getting out and helping Canada out, "Just tell me what's the matter... you wanted to hear me say I loved you as well, right?"

"Not like that Arthur!" Thinking of no better way to put it he moved flush against England and kissed him passionately.

England's eyes widened, and he's arms instinctively wrapped around Canada's waist, just the normal thing he did when someone kissed him.

Matt pulled back and stared England in the eyes.

England was still shocked, pretty much frozen there for a bit.

"Do you get it now?"

"B...but... we're brothers..." he said, finally getting something out of his mouth.

"Countries can't be related... we're LIKE brothers"

"But... we..." he didn't know what to say anymore.

"It's fine." Matt said moving away from England, looking broken. "It's alright" he said nodding this time. He turned away from England and started to walk away.

England grabbed his arm, "No... don't leave..." he said biting his lip, "I... I do love you... like that... but..."

Matt stopped dead in his tracks but didn't turn around. "Don't lie to me. Please."

"I'm not lying..." he said gently, pulling him a bit.

Everything in him wanted to believe him. So very badly. He turned to face England

"Prove it."

England pulled him into the house, and then kissed him gently, hugging and kissing him a little bit.

Once inside Matt lost it. Spotting a nearby sofa in the living area he pushed England onto it and started to lick and suck on his neck. "I'm sorry Arthur... I can't... Control...myself."

England gasped eyes wide, "Mathew... I... never seen you like this!"

Matthew apologized mentally and physically a million times as he teased and ravaged the Brits (clothed) body.

He just couldn't help it. He was releasing about 150 years of sexual tension, of course he wouldn't be able to stop.

England couldn't hold back the moans he gave gripping at the pillows around him, "Ah..."

Matt felt himself growing hard... fast. Before he lost all sanity to his hormones he managed to say. "Arthur do you want this... If not tell me now... I'm afraid I won't be able to stop if this continues."

"Go ahead..." England said gently, smiling up at him. He never saw him like this before and was a little surprised.

Matt slid his hand in to England's trousers, his wrist getting caught in the waste band of his pants. "Err... These have to go." He said standing up and pulling and the bottoms of the Brits pants. "Un-button them. please"

England blushed, and then did so, though he felt really strange doing so.

Matthew pulled off England's pants, which caught on his union jack boxers taking them with the pants. Matt sat there drinking in he sight with his eyes. (This was the one time he showed any relation to Francis.) Before dropping to his knees and taking England's length into his mouth, swirling his tongue about England's penis.

England gasped out as he felt the tongue wrap around his mass, "MATT! W...Where did you learn this?" he moaned.

Matt paused then looked up... "My papa is Francis Bonnefoy..." He smirked then went back to his 'work'.

"Ah... when did he... teach you?" he asked, surprised.

Matt stopped yet again to answer the answer the question. "When I was 'becoming a man' he used to make me watch porn with him... Before i continue anymore questions?"

"T...The bastard..." he said, panting out, "You... should of told me... he was doing that..."

"If I would have told you I wouldn't know how to do this." Matt said before deep-threading England's length. And humming in the back of his throat.

England gasped out, arching his back, "Oh god..." he moaned, "Ah... s...still..."

Matt hollowed his checks and started to bob up-and-down sucking harshly.

"Ah... don't! Not like that!" he panted, gasping.

Matt stopped and wiped his mouth..."Are you getting close yet" He said. While he was sucking England off he had pulled out his own length and was stoking himself. "You're getting to have all the fun." Matt said slightly pouting.

"A...Am I now?" he asked, panting, his mass throbbing.

Matt once again engulfed England's length and this time was fisting and base and playing with the tip with his tongue. The taste of England's precum was salty but, he didn't mind it.

England gasped, "Ah! I... I'm..." he cam into Matt's mouth, surprising himself with it as he did so.

Matt did his best to contain all of it in his mouth, but some of England's seed dripped out off the corners of him mouth. He wiped it away and smiled. "Was it good?"

England nodded, panting, his mass still semi stiff as he looked up at him, "I... never knew... you would become such a pervert..." he joked.

"heh me neither"

England started to sit up.

" Ummm... Arthur... Are you going to have 'sex'" Matt said blushing bright red as if he had not just done the 'act' to England.

"With...Me"

England blushed brighter as well, "I... I guess..."

"Who is t-topping?" Matt glanced down...

"Because I don't mind either way"

England bit his lip, "I...I guess you..."

Matt nodded "Wouldn't it be better to do this somewhere... more...umm... like a bed."

"I guess your right..." he said, biting his lip a bit.

Matt stood. "Ummm... Arthur where is it?"

"Your room"

"Upstairs... at the end of the hall..." he said.

Before England could get up Matt sat on his lap, straddling him and then placed a long passionate kiss to England's lips. Matt ran his tongue along England's bottom lip, as if to ask for entrance.

England moaned, opening his mouth a little, surprised at how forceful Canada was and gripped one of his arms.

Matthew slipped his tongue into England's mouth tasting and savoring every bit of the Brit's mouth.

It tasted just like earl gray tea, his normal drink. England noted the taste of maple in Canada's.

Matt pulled back having to breathe after all, then went back in for another kiss this time he started to grind his erection against England's causing himself to moan into the kiss a little bit.

England moaned as well, wiggling under Canada as he did so, panting a bit, "Ah..."

Matthew grinded harder his neglected erection was throbbing with need.

"AH!" England gasped out, about to cum again.

"..Ahh." Matt tried desprately to get more friction "I need to cum... its driving me... crazy."

"Ah... I'm... going to soon..." he moaned out.

"It's just... not... enough... I can't." Matt breathed out.

"Ah... I... don't know how to do it..." he panted.

"Inside need to be inside."

"I...Inside?"

Matt kissed England again before climbing off and removing any remaining clothing. "Take off you shirt and bend over the sofa."

England blushed, and then took off his shirt, bending over and not sure about doing this.

Matt paused "Arthur, do you have any lotion or any other type or lubricant?"

"No..."

Matt stuck three digits into his mouth and coating them in saliva. "This is going to feel a little weird, so don't tense up or it'll hurt." Matt said as he pressed a wet digit inside the Brits's puckered entrance. And waited a bit for him to get used to the intrusion.

England gasped out, gripping the pillows, "AH! T...THAT Feels... Strange!"

Matt giggled "I know. Relax I'll try my best not to hurt you but don't get to nervous or tense." He inserted a second finger and scissored them a bit. Before taking them and pulling them in and out, starting a slow even pace.

England gasped, "I... I'm going to cum soon..." he panted, trying to hide his face.

Matt prepared him a bit more then took his throbbing length and lined it up with England's entrance. He inserted it inch by inch. Now balls-deep in the Brit he leaned down and whispered "I'm sorry" in his ear, then pulled his length nearly all the way out, and then thrust it back it. "Ahh.. You're so... haah...tight" Matt moaned out making an even pace out of his semi erratic thrusts.

England gasped moaning out and suddenly, the door burst open in the front, "Ello?" France's voice came from the door.

Matt stopped dead in his tracks and whipped his head around to the direction on the voice. 'Papa is..' He pulled out and scooted backwards onto the floor.

France just watched them, struck with what they were doing, "Wha..."

England tried to hide himself.

Matt scooted back against the couch and pulled his knees up hiding himself. Waiting for his Papa to either blow up or sound that annoying 'Ohhonhonhon' he did all the time.

France didn't do ether, closing his eyes, "so... Mattie... you picked him of all people..." he said gently and walked out of the room.

Matt looked down and said loud enough for Francis to hear him. "I'm sorry if you don't approve but, I love him papa." Then he looked back up at the empty door frame.

France didn't say a word.

Matt looked to the floor boards, his cheerful and seductive attitude gone.

England bit his lip, "What was that about?"

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure I no longer have a Papa..."

**OH the Angst… Well Matt and Francis talk this out, was Francis walking in enough to turn Arthur's interest toward Matthew … Find out Maybe.. Love Maddie…**


	2. The Ending

**This part is based a few weeks in the future, after a few awkward world conferences. I don't know how this chapter will turn out; I'm free writing the chapter. So Enjoy… Hopefully…**

**~Chapter 2: This totally changes things~**

Canada stared blankly across the table at England who was arranging his papers. 'Look over here' he thought with enough force to move a mountain. But after no response the sighed and put his head down on the table. He felt his eyes start to water, but held it in.

England couldn't help but steal a glance at Canada, who was sulking on the table. He wanted to say something, to say that he took back what he had said the morning after they'd been caught by France. He closed his eyes thought back to the dread moment, the look in Canada face as he said with a heart as cold as ice "This can't continue… I'm sorry." Why did he have to say that? Why?

Canada got up from the table and left the room. No one noticed of course except three people: England, France, and America.

Canada was out in the hall, his back against the wall, hugging the life out of Kumajirou, and sobbing into the top of the small bears head. His back slid down the wall, so he sat there crying on the floor. From the other side of the wall he heard America exclaim "Be but dudes, the hero's got to take a leak!" Canada started to get to his feet, even though he was sure his twin wouldn't be able to see him, but still he didn't want to risk America seeing him cry.

America came busting through the double doors of the conference room, making both door open as he did so. He had his normal shit-faced smile on; his face dropped into a more concerned look when he spotted his twin walking down the hall. He ran up to Canada in what he called 'ninja formation' and grabbed him from behind. "Okay confess, bro, what's been eating you."

"Nothing"

"Dude don't tell me that nothing crap! You've been acting like this for weeks!" Alfred said a worried underlying tone in his voice. "Did something happen? Doe your hero need to hurt someone."

"Alfred you're not my hero you're my brother." Canada said turning to face America. "Take you hero speech and shove it." Canada said, unknowingly letting America know he was pained.

"See that's what I'm talking about." America said frowning. "You're not being a lame moose-loving, ass dragger like you used to be. Now your just mean with a capital M."

Canada shoved Alfred back and took off down the hall. "Just leave me the fuck alone." He hissed.

America stood there watching his once peaceful and sweet twin walk away. Even though he could tell the anger Canada had shown him was not genuine, it still hurt him. His little brother never talked to him that way before. America thought back to the poor Canadian's facial expression, he looked horrible…and broken. He walked back into the conference room looking crushed, which surprised some nations because they didn't know he could frown.

Canada went back to his room turned out the lights and cried in to a pillow. Kumajirou tried to comfort his master by rubbing his snout against the side of Canada's face. Canada imagined the day that England smashed any hope he had of happy, the day he rejected him.

_Canada woke up in England's room. Even though they began to sleep together and were caught, they still shared a bed. Canada rolled over to see a sleeping England facing him, he inwardly smiled and kissed England's cheek. England hadn't said that they were 'officially' dating but Canada thought since he confessed to him the night before, then they had to be. _

"_I'll make you some pancakes" he said to the sleeping man, knowing he wouldn't hear him. He smiled and left the room._

_England awoke, in an empty bed. 'He left… I don't blame him.' He thought getting up and getting dressed. They had gone to bed very awkwardly after France had left neither one of them wanted to continue their 'activities', so they opted for sleep. Suddenly the smell of something wonderful reached his nose._

_Canada was in the kitchen wearing England's apron. He was finishing off the last of the pancakes that he was making. He had made six that way England could have three and he could have three._

_England walked into the kitchen, his features still claimed by sleep. "Oh good morning, Matthew I had thought you left." England said awkwardly. _

_Matthew smiled and plated the last pancake. "Why would I do that?" he said picking up both plates and walking to the table. "Thought I'd make us breakfast."_

_England sat down at the table. "So Matthew about… last night…"_

_Canada looked up, he had already begun to eat his pancakes. "Hmm?" he hummed not wanting to talk with hi mouth full._

"_Well never mind this is not a conversation for the table."_

_Matthew swallowed, "its okay what is it?"_

"_its just… I don't know how to put this…"_

"…"

"_I don't think you should see each other anymore… like this." England said avoiding eye contact._

"_What?" Matthew asked his voice growing shaky._

"_This can't continue… I'm sorry." England left the room, leaving a broken Canadian at the table. Not wanting to run away from this any more._

"_Arthur!" He yelled running across the room. He spotted England and wrapped his arms around him. "Arthur! Please don't… please don't leave. I don't want to lose you and my Papa at the same time. Please Arthur!" _

"_M- Matthew" England said his voice shaky also. _

"_It's not fair Arthur!"_

_England finally shoved Canada off and left him crying on the floor. England walked into his bedroom and shut the door._

"Arthur!" Matthew screamed, suddenly snapping awake. He had fallen asleep.

He gripped at the cell phone on the bed beside him and checked it. There was a text from America. "Mattie I'm worried about you call me when you get this." Canada sat there 'it would be nice to have some one to talk to.' He thought dialing his brother's number.

"Hello"

"Thank god, you actually called! I've been worried about you. A-and if I upset you earlier I'm sorry."

"It wasn't you… sorry I talked to you like that Al"

"Dude its fine, what's been eating you lately? If I may ask."

"Well… it's kind of personal, are you sure you want to know." He said convincing himself that talking someone, even it being America, was the right thing to do.

"You can tell me anything."

"Well a few weeks ago, I confessed to Arthur."

"Finally…?"

"Things got heavy… and then Papa ruined everything, and now he won't talk to me or even look at me…" Canada was sobbing into the phone.

"Mattie… I'm coming down there. Unlock your door… I'm on my way..." America said hanging up the phone.

Canada got wiping his eyes and unlocked the door. He went back to his bed and sat down, waiting for America. After a few minutes America came through the door and hugged Canada. "It's okay Mattie… please don't cry." America sat there and tried to console Canada, but after thirty straight minutes of failure he stood up and left the hotel room saying "I'll be back."

America stormed down the hall. And started rapping on England's door. England answered the door putting him face to face with a very pissed American. "What Alfred… why are you so.."

"Pissed!"

"y-yeah" the brit said, taken back from the American's malicious tone.

"Because my little brother won't stop crying and its all your fault! You tea sucking motherfucker!"

England stepped back and frowned. "H-he's crying?" America was about to snap at the Englishman until something caught his eye. England's eyes were red and puffy.

"Dude… have you been crying?"

"…" The Englishman didn't answer. He just dropped his head, which America assumed was a yes.

"If you're crying too then… why aren't you with him…"

"It's not that easy.."

"Yes it is… If you were lying when you said you loved him, then go to him. What's so hard about that?"

England stood there; he seemed to be contemplating something. "Excuse me." The Englishman said stepping around the American. Alfred smiled as the Englishman hurried down the hall. France happened to be on his way to his room, England made brief eye contact, and run pass the Frenchman. France stopped and turned his head toward England to see where he was going in such a hurry.

At the other end of the hall America said "Keep your nose out of it. Or I'll get you frog." France turned his gaze to America then continued to his room.

"Matthew!" Arthur said throwing the door open. He darted across the room and pulled the crying Canadian into his arms. "I'm sorry, Matt, I'm so sorry." Surprised Matthew threw his arms around England. England stared into Matt's eyes.

Canada smiled painfully slowly. "Thank you… Arthur… You came back to me…" Canada grabbed a fist full of England's hair and pulled him down into a slightly forceful kiss, which bruised both of their lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." England said returning a kiss. "I'll prove it a million times over if I have too. Ever since I've…" The Englishman blushed then stopped as if he was about to say something embarrassing.

"What."

"Have"

"Have?"

"Had w-wet dreams about… you." England said covering his face.

Canada paused. "R-really…? You didn't seem like you liked it very much."

"It was just strange… I've never done that before." The Englishman blushed even deeper.

Matthew thought for a second before saying "We didn't even get to the fun part."

England blushed. "Arthur… Sit on my lap… lets finish." He said (once again sounding like Francis.)

**Sorry My lemon fans I don't have it in me to write a lemon by myseft… Love Mads. I hope you liked the ending chapter,**


End file.
